But You Didn't
by Rinkika
Summary: Oneshot of Sesshy and Rin's beginning to end. A promise with herself to not fall for the golden-eyed demon. Can she keep it, or will she succumb? A cold heart, locked and frozen. Will it be opened amd warmed by the human who refused to be afraid of him? Romance/tragedy, SessxRin, modern day.
1. But You Didn't

_**But You Didn't**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Yo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru<strong>

I remember that one fateful night, when I met you. You were but a mere human girl, and I was a powerful and feared demon. When you first saw me, I expected you to cower like every other human had, to run back to your father and beg for a way out of this marriage, to stand in fear, frozen, to swoon, to throw yourself at me, like every other woman.

But you didn't.

You bowed and introduced yourself, even though we already knew each other's names. I nodded without a reponse.

**Rin**

It was meant to be a political marriage. You looked just like how everyone had told me to prepare for. You were the living definition of cold, emotionless, and one look told me you were most likely heartless. But my own heart told me otherwise... I know it seems foolish, to possibly fall for someone like you on first sight. I wasn't blind, I knew you were gorgeous. No, scratch that. You were beyond beautiful, beyond compare. I was down to Earth, and you.. you looked like you were meant for the heavens. Maybe it was the eyes, those golden orbs. Or maybe it was your flowing, silver hair and your magma markings. Even for a demon, they were out-worldly. Ah, you had me thinking like a desperate poet.. I didn't know what got into me. But first, I made a promise with myself, with my heart. I would not fall for you, this feeling will remain at the level of a highschool crush, nothing more. After all..

You would never fall in love with me, a fragile human.. right?

**Sesshomaru**

Our marriage was simple. It was supposed to be; it is not a marriage performed out of love. It was political. But then again, I didn't know what happenef when I saw you walking down the aisle in wedding attire. I didn't know what to make of the sudden, slight tug of my empty heart. I had only just met you. Heck, I didn't know anything about you except for your name and why this event was occuring. Rin Noto, and an arranged marriage to unite our two powerful companies. I did admit that you were a beauty, a dark-haired beauty with large doe eyes and a petite but curvaceous figure. I still wonder why you didn't swoon or blush around me like every female, human and demon alike, does when I am around. It disturbed me in the slightest, this lack of control and power over somebody. We said our vows, we said our I do's. I conspiciously glanced at you, to see your expression. You had on a calm and emotionless mask, much like my own. When the ceremony ended, I expected you to succumb, to ask me to cuddle and other whatnots.

But you didn't.

You turned and walked away in silence.

**Rin**

Our first night. Hah, we didn't even share the same room.. we didn't know each other, and I doubt you were the type cuddle. After all... Sesshomaru Taisho, 24, the hottest and most desired bachelor in Japan. A rare dog demon, known for being the eldest son that is about to take the throne of the CEO of Taisho Corp., one of the richest companies out there. Cold, aloof, immune to all women, no matter how much they throw themselves at him. Yep, not the cuddly type. I saw you again the next morning. We didn't share the same room, but our rooms were right next to each other. You stood at your door, looking like a god in your casual wear and your long hair in a silken in a low ponytail. I laughed at myself inwardly at the idiocy of having a husband with hair longer than my own. "Noto-san." That was your first word to me. My name in such a formal manner, as if we were no more than strangers. In a way, I guess we were.

This was a political marriage, the titles "husband" and "wife" were no more than meaningless words.

**Sesshomaru**

It has been a month since our marriage. Our honeymoon was quiet and empty. Well, there were no feelings in the first place, were there? In this silence, I still managed to learn one thing about you. It was clear in your feisty glares when I was in a bad mood and snapped at you shamelessly. It was evident in the way you carry yourself, chin up, eyes confident, giving away no other emotion. I guess being a rich man's daughter taught you how to hide those emotions well, and I respect that. It was clear that you were different from the rest of them. I could tell. And you interest me, you surprise me. I didn't know what to make of this, so I decided that I disliked it. So when I snapped at you and told you to get away and that I want nothing to do with a human girl, you were supposed to back up crying, you were supposed to leave me alone.

But you didn't.

You glared at me and said those words that I'll never forget.

**Rin**

You were so stubborn, why were you so desperate to get me out of your life? We are married, you should've known it wouldn't be that simple. So when you snapped at me and told me to leave, that you wanted nothing to do with me, I stood my ground and glared at you. I remember the exact words I said to you. "Do not think that because I am a human girl, that I will heed to your commands. I have my dignity, I have my pride. You do not scare me, and I will never be scared of you."

You were surprised, I could tell. But I couldn't tell why that sudden smirk came across your handsome face.

**Sesshomaru**

Another month has passed. We were not carefree creatures, no. We both have our companies to handle, we both have our troubles. When I heard that your father was dying, that you would soon take over Noto Corp., I tuned in to see what you would do. You never fazed to surprise me, even amaze me, so I didn't know what to expect when I walked into that hospital room and saw you clutching your father's hand, your petite body shaking. You were crying, I could smell it. Large, sad tears. It took about 5 minutes for you to finally notice that you had company. You looked at me with bloodshot eyes, you looked so vulnerable. Maybe you didn't want me to see a weak side of you, because after all, I only know that strong side of you, but that hard glare you gave me left me confused. I turned to leave, thinking that it was what you wanted.

But it wasn't.

**Rin**

I cried when I saw my father's weak form. I couldn't help it. When you turned to leave, I panicked. I was an only child. My mother died when I was at young age, and my father was on the verge of joining her. You were the only thing left that I held even the slightest of feelings for. I didn't want you to leave too, so I reacted. You stiffened when I threw myself at you, sobbing. Slowly, your stance melted away and I found myself caged in your strong arms. It was unexpected, but at that moment, I didn't care. Your hand stroke my back soothingly, words of comfort rolled off your tongue. I felt myself being pulled back, and I immediately turn my head away from him. You turned my head back swiftly, and I stifled a gasp when I felt your tongue lick my cheek. You were licking my tears away. I heard that dog demons do act like dogs sometimes, but I was so shocked. "Shhh," you whispered, as my tears slowly ran dry and my sobs faded.

I had only wanted a shoulder to cry on, but I got so much more back.

**Sesshomaru**

I was falling. I didn't know how, I didn't know why, but I did know that this feeling was real. I have never felt it before, and I remember thinking that I disliked it. I have changed my mind.

I _will _make you mine.

**Rin**

You seem different lately, why? You act different, why? You visit me more often, why? So many why's, but none were answered. Since that breakdown, you treated me differently, almost lovingly. Or maybe it was pity? I didn't want your pity, oh no. Because we were married, we share the same house. Because we were both so busy, it seemed only to be used for sleeping. We didn't even have the same room. That night when I came home, you were sitting casually on the couch, having already showered and changed. I looked at you and went to shower. When I came back, you were still there, reading a book this time. You looked at me, and patted the spot beside you with a lazy smile. I had gotten used to your recent strange behavior, so I obeyed cautiously. It was silent. Finally, I turned to you and asked the question in my mind. I asked you why you were behaving so differently, but you said that you didn't notice. I asked you if you had a fever, but you shrugged. I asked you if it was out of pity. You turned and looked me straight in the eye as you replied with a no. Silence. I stood up to go back to my room, to sleep. This was what we do every night, so I expected to dismiss myself with no problem. I thought you would just let me go like usual.

But you didn't.

You picked me up bridal style, shrieking, and carried me to your room.

**Sesshomaru**

I was going soft, I could sense it. You laid next to me on my bed. No, we did not connect that night. I wasn't that much of a beast . I stared at you, at your raven locks, at your pink lips. We did kiss that night, though. It was almost all we did before we both got ensnared in the trap of slumber. When you awoke that morning, you smiled and kissed me again.

I was in pure bliss.

**Rin**

Months later. I was mad at you. You growled at my childhood friend, you threatened him. Sure, I knew it was only a male instinct, and that Kohaku's friendliness was bordering friendship to the next level, but I did not appreciate being treated like an object, a possession. I pushed you away that night, and you were really supposed to leave me alone in fear of getting me madder, but you were so stubborn.

So you didn't.

Instead, you apologized; the great Sesshomaru, you apologized. I accepted it, and we made love for the first time that night I a moment of trust and happiness. I told you I loved you, and you repeated were happy.

**Sesshomaru**

The word political brought frowns to our faces, it made me growl. We went to a business party. I noticed many glares of envy coming your way, but all I cared about was the lustful stares from men that were also directed at you. I held your waist tightly, protectively. You were quick to scold me, but I didn't let go, and I knew you didn't mind. I knew you were aware of the similiar stares the females sent me, I knew you were protective too. Yet another way we are alike. Political, that was what the women were throwing at her. Political, that was what the men threw at me. I never knew how one could hate a word so much, but then again, one has never been with you, and one will never understand that hatred towards that word.

... But then again, one will never have the chance to understand, for I will not allow anyone else to near you.

**Rin**

You have made me mad again. Smiling and chatting with that woman, Kagura. A childhood friend, you say. I was acting protective, like you were, but I couldn't stop the anger. So I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine. We went to the beach that day. I couldn't understand why you would even talk to her when she was wearing that disgraceful... thing. But I knew how to get revenge. When I stepped out of the dressing room in my bikini, I felt your awed stare on me, but I ignored you. Revenge. That was what I wanted. I felt a few other gazes on me, so I turned my head and caught the eyes of some guys. Smiling, I approached them and started flirting. I knew that I went too far when I was suddenly dragged and pressed against a wall in a dark corner by a demonic speed. All those guys were human, so I knew it was you. Actually, I thought you would be mad and yell at me.

But you didn't.

In that corner, you kissed me senseless. You proclaimed that you loved me and that I was yours, that you will not allow another man to look at me in such a way. As much as I hated being referenced as a possession, I loved you more than ever.

**Sesshomaru**

I tried to get you to stay, to not go on that business trip to England. But oh, you were stubborn. You always were. I couldn't stop you, so I gave in.

I didn't know what you had planned.

**Rin**

Soon it would be our one year anniversary. I planned to surprise you when I get back from that business trip. I had everything planned out, I was going to surprise you.

But I couldn't.

**Sesshomaru**

Now, all I have left is the empty presence of you, a prescence that will only be for you, but cannot be filled again.

It's funny how a plane crash can ruin everything.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>READ IF YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING!<strong>_

_**That ending doe. (Shut up, I'm trying to lighten this so nobody feels the urge to kill me.) If you have read my other stories, you would know that this type of writing is out of my element. I'm a 3rd POV writer, after all. And because I hate angst, if you guys wish it, I will write a sequel to this, with a happy ending.**_

_**Or... **_

_**I can write a one-shot drabble story with more details on the events that occured in this story! And I'll make it with a happy ending too, don't worry.**_

_**So, how 'bout it, no more murderous air? I still have two other stories ongoing, so I don't know if I can do it but I will try. Just review and tell me which choice you want. **_

_**Just in case I do find the time to write a sequel or story, make sure to keep this one-shot on alert, because I'll update an Author's Note on this story if do decide to write a sequel. Now, I'm sorry if this was crappy and whatnot, but this isn't my usual style of writing, so I don't have much experience with it, I don't know if I made any mistakes or not.**_

_**With that outta the way..**_

_**R&R, thank you!**_


	2. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

**_Indeed_**

**_Everything has to be in this format._**

**_I own this._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay, so I posted a drabble story for this. You can find it on my profile, it's called "Drabble Story: But You Didn't" typical, I know, lol. Anyway, there you go! Additional information can be found on the first chapterprologue of that story.**

**Kindest Regards,**

**Rinkika**


End file.
